


Weeklyish Drabbles

by BloodySuki



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, I just love that, What the boys do on their downtime and other such things, basically headcannons really, leo vs kitchen, was a thing before we even had the hint of a glimmer of this even being close to cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySuki/pseuds/BloodySuki
Summary: Because the family has to fill in their non-crime fighting time somehow, right?





	Weeklyish Drabbles

1\. Morning Tea

 

The stove creaks menacingly, or as menacingly as a roughly thirty-year-old kitchen appliance can. Leonardo inhales deeply, holds his breath for 10 seconds, and releases slowly. He approaches cautiously, kettle in hand, reminding himself it can sense fear and pulling upon all his meditation lessons with master Splinter to calm his aura.

Unbeknownst to him, two of his brothers sit peeking over the top of the couch, 

“you’re telling me” Donatello whispers disbelievingly, “he does this every morning?”

Mikey turns to him, grin wide “Every morning.”

Their attention is abruptly called back to their eldest brother at the sound of a slightly panicked half yell, only to see Leo spraying the stove with a fire extinguisher.

“Every. Morning.” Mikey repeats bursting into a fit of smothered giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed, disgruntled complaints if that's you're thing, or constructive criticism if you're an angel in disguise :3


End file.
